lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kyara39/LOVE STRUCK AT THE BUS STOP
So it's almost 2 AM and I was just sitting writing a Nikki x Kimi oneshot lol. I just wrote it on a whim and I haven't proofread or anything so sorry if things are off or if the characters are OOC! The fic is based on this lovely song by Kedarui. ---- In the morning of April 25th of year 680, Kimi waited at the bus stop with a can of black coffee in hand. Upon seeing the digital timetable at the monitor, Kimi had tapped her foot rather impatiently; apparently the bus had run late—again—for the 3rd time this week. Traffic jam wasn’t exactly unheard of in Welton, but even so repeated delays upon delays were unacceptable to say the least. Sighing, she took a sip from the steaming hot coffee and adjusted the strap of her Epiphone guitar case, which was almost taller than herself. Known for its busy streets and exuberant economy, the capital of Apple Federation was the international hub of Miraland. Countless of skyscrapers pierced the clouds above, and in every corner there was a vending machine stationed for your earliest convenience. The shining city offered many opportunities, but those who came to taste stardom often left with broken hearts and broken dreams. Clutching the strap a bit too hard for comfort, Kimi watched as the cars drove by on the street. As she had witnessed her parents and Uncle Joe as a child, she too had to work hard in order to fulfil her dream. After waiting 6 minutes beneath the roof, the bus finally arrived at last. Sighing, Kimi chugged the remaining coffee and threw the can into a trash bin—bullseye. Just as she the door was about to close behind her, she could hear hurried footsteps and panting closing in. “Please wait a moment!” a feminine voice desperately pleaded, just meters away from the entrance. “Please let me ride the bus too!” However, the girl was too late, for the doors behind Kimi had already closed. When Kimi glanced back however, she could see the tears in the girl’s amber eyes. Her long, pink hair fluttered with the wind as she stretched out her hand futilely towards the glass door. Kimi couldn’t put her finger but something about that girl intrigued her. “Chauffeur, please wait a second and let that person in”, Kimi ordered assertively, knowing full well that she couldn’t actually demand such a thing. Luckily for her, the driver complied and opened the automatic doors, letting the pink-haired girl quickly sneak in before taking off. Clutching her knees and gasping for air, the unknown girl smiled in relief, looking up to see who her saviour was. Kimi blushed under her soft gaze and without further ado she simply went ahead for an empty seat, trying to calm the strange heartbeats in her chest. “Oh, uhm, excuse me…” the girl’s hesitant voice made Kimi stop in her tracks. “I-I want to thank you so much for stopping the bus for me. I don’t think I would’ve made it without you.” Without turning around, Kimi merely (or more accurately, tried to) glanced sideways to the passing streets beyond the windows. “It’s fine. I couldn’t just leave someone so close to catch up.” The girl giggle felt foreign but held a special warmth behind it. “I greatly appreciate it” stretching out her hand toward Kimi, she smiled brightly. “My name is Nikki and I’m a stylist student. Can I ask what your name is?” Slightly taken aback by the suddenness, Kimi didn’t have time to think and instead quickly opted to just shake Nikki’s hand. “I’m Kimi”, a curt answer was all that Kimi needed. How typical of her. “It’s nice to meet you Kimi”, Nikki smiled warmly at her. “Mind if we sit together? I’m going to the Apple Apparel Academy so I’ll be sitting here for a while.” Kimi found it strange how Nikki for some reason wanted to talk to her, but she supposed it wasn’t so bad. “I’m heading to Apple Musical Academy which is at the same stop.” “Great! Let’s find two seats open”, walking down the bus with Nikki in tow, Kimi couldn’t help but feel nervous. Did Nikki have some kind of ulterior motive? No, that couldn’t be it, she didn’t seem to be that kind of person. Kimi was good at deciphering people’s faces, and when she looked at Nikki, all she could see was pure genuineness. In comparison, Kimi felt useless; if she was in Nikki’s shoes, she wouldn’t have the courage to speak out like that. At the near back of the bus, Kimi had taken the window seat. Letting her guitar case rest at the floor near the window, she stared out and watched the boutiques pass by. A newly renovated dessert house caught her eye; she made a mental note to visit it sometime. As if in a cue, she caught Nikki staring out at the exact same place at the exact same moment, her face brightening up once again. “Isn’t that the Sweet Spell bakery? I’ve been wanting to visit that place since I arrived here!” Nikki’s choice of words caught Kimi’s attention. “Since you first arrived? Are you new to Welton?” She scratched the back of her ear and laughed. “Yes, I just moved here. I used to… um, nevermind, forget I said anything”, Nikki’s attempt to shrug it off made Kimi only more curious, but she decided not to inquire. “I came to Welton to become the best stylist in the world. It sounds kind of silly, doesn’t it? People say it’s a bit unrealistic but I think with great effort, I can do it.” Kimi shook her head. “I don’t think so at all”, she coughed; that might have come out wrong. “I mean, the unrealistic part, not the effort part”, Kimi blushed over her mistake but tried her best to ignore the steam seeping from her ears. “I admire people who work hard towards their dream no matter how grand it may be. People like them are gems in the sea.” Realizing what she had just said, Kimi averted her eyes, finding escape in fiddling with the zipper of the guitar case. Nikki, who was stunned for a moment over Kimi’s words, quickly broke out in an enthusiastic smile. “Do you really mean it? Thank you, really; you have no idea how much those words mean to me.” “Ah, y-you’re welcome…” Kimi mumbled as she tried to take out her music sheet. The papers was creased but perfectly readable; when Kimi read the music notes she could imagine the sound from playing it. She hoped she had time after school to practice it. “Ah, you play the guitar right?” seeing the music sheets must have piqued Nikki’s interest. “I used to take piano classes a couple of years ago but I was so bad at it I gave up.” “I think just by looking at you one can tell that styling is where you excel in”, the smile Kimi gave her was small but a smile nonetheless. “That dress looks lovely with your pink hair. By the way it shines in the light, I can tell that you maintain it properly”, Kimi felt her face heat up. “It’s just something I caught at first-glance; your styling talent just shows, that’s all.” There was a moment of silence for a second, but Nikki quickly broke it with her gentleness. “If you don’t mind I would love to hear you play the guitar. Do you play other instruments too? Like piano, drums or some kind of wind instrument?” Completely absorbed in their conversation, time ran quicker than they had anticipated. It seemed like the bus had stopped at their destination in a blink of an eye. “Talking with you was really fun”, giving her signature smile, Nikki dug her bag on the way out. “I’d really like us to be friends so would it be ok to exchange contact info?” “Sure”, Kimi took out her mobile outside at the bus station. “Can you tell me what your number is?” “Wouldn’t it be easier to just use each other’s phone?” standing under the bus stop roof, Nikki handed over her smartphone to Kimi. “Ok”, Kimi accepted it and handed over hers in turn. While she searched application she noticed the cat in a bear hoodie as the background. While it looked kind of cute (?) the snarky aura it emitted could be sensed by the picture alone. Regardless, Kimi found the app she was looking for and quickly added her contact information. The two exchanged back their phones. Kimi scratched the back of her neck; could this be the beginning of a new friendship? Or something possibly beyond that? Regardless, she was glad that she met someone as agreeable as Nikki. “Well, I guess I’ll see you later?” “Yes! It’s time to part but we’ll definitely see each other later!” Nikki went ahead and ran a few steps towards the academy. However, she quickly came to and halt and turned around, mustering the gentlest smile she could make. “Don’t forget to play me a song, Kimi”, and so she ran away once again, her steps as light as the wind. Kimi could only shake her head and carry the guitar case behind her back. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions